Kyoya en Ryuga
Kyoya en Ryuga Door Tsuki Tendo "Alsjeblieft, wacht!!" gilde Tsuki. Ze meenden het, ze gingen strijden om haar, ze kon het niet geloven. Kyoya was nog altijd in zijn driftbui en stampte als een bezetene naar het veld terwijl Ryuga met een grote glimlach op zijn gelaat er achteraan liep, kalm en bedeesd. Ze bleef lopen, maar kon hen niet inhalen. Ryuto, Aki,Madoka, Sora, Gingka, Yu, Kenta en Myuu wilden ook meekijken, maar liepen niet zo achter hen aan zoals Tsuki deed. In plaats daarvan liepen ze nu in een groepje vrolijk kletsend terwijl Tsuki bozer en bozer werd naarmate ze dichter bij die twee 'kleuters' kwam, volgens haar. Ze bleef doorstampen en trapte net in een glad stuk modder waardoor ze viel en haar bot bleef haken achter een tak. Nu was het genoeg, ze was kwaad. "Verdomme!" klaagde ze luid en begon met de tak te worstelen als een tijger die met een slang speelde. Ryuga lachte weer zelfgenoegzaam en liep naar Tsuki om haar dan op te tillen en te dragen naar het veld. Tsuki's hoofd werd vuurrood en ze lag in zijn armen met haar armen over elkaar. "Laat me los!!!" protesteerde ze luid. Hij schudde zijn hoofd, "Nu!" dreigde ze nogmaals, maar het leek Ryuga niet af te schrikken. Ze hoorde Kyoya grommen en mompelen, maar hij keek niet achterom... Het was een open plek in het midden van een groep afgebrokkelde muren die je lieten denken aan het colosseum. Hier en daar waren marmeren delen aan de muren en op de vloer lag stro, behalve in het midden. Waar een groot gat was gemaakt om te bladen. Aan de linkerkant was door Kyoya en Gingka eigenhandig een tribune gemaakt en daar ging de groep al snel plaats nemen. Nu was het doodstil, zelfs de kletsende viswijven zeiden niets meer en stonden nu vol spanning af te wachten wanneer het zou beginnen. Kyoya nam net zijn thumb|left|Kyoya lanceert Leonelanceerder toen Aki opeens begon te roepen. "BEGIN NOU AL!!!" ze zwaaide met haar armen in de lucht en werd zo rood als een biet van woede. Ryuto sloeg een hand op zijn voorhoofd en Myuu trok een wenkbrauw op. "Ga je nog iets doen, hagedis?" sneerde Kyoya en hij bevestigde Leone al aan zijn lanceerder. "Je zal met de staart tussen de benen vertrekken als je zo'n grote mond blijft hebben!" lachte Ryuga met gsloten ogen. Kyoya gromde weer en hield zijn lanceerder voor zich terwijl de groep begon af te tellen en Tsuki paniekerig heen en weer aan het wiebelen was. "Wacht eens, wat ben ik nu aan het doen? Zo deed ik vroeger toch niet?!" dacht ze. Ze dacht toen aan voor haar vertrek, het stoere meisje dat ze was en hoe ze de kleuters in haar groep behandelde. Ze had altijd al geweten dat Kyoya een grote invloed op haar had. Op een gedempte toon hoorde ze de groep het vaste startsein zeggen en de beys tegen elkaar knallen... Het gevecht was al hevig op gang. Myuu keek bedachtzaam naar haar broer's manouevre, ze was over iets hard aan het nadenken en Aki kon haar nieuwsgierigheid weer niet bedwingen. "Waar denk je aan?" vroeg ze en begon toen te frunniken aan haar rokje. Myuu schudde haar hoofd. "Waarom is Kyoya al niet meteen met een beweging uitgeschakeld?" dat antwoord trok Tsuki's aandacht en ze begon nu ook te kijken naar Ryuga's bey toen haar plots iets opviel. "Myuu," en Tsuki tikte op haar schouder. Myuu knikte en wendde haar hoofd naar Tsuki, "Dat is niet L-Drago!" De hele groep schrok op en begonnen allemaal vragen naar haar toe te werpen. Kyoya hoorde het gekonkelfoes en grijnsde. "Niet L-Drago heh? Wat dan wel?" Ryuga haalde zijn schouders op. "Gaat je niks aan, maar ik verzeker het je dat het niet makkelijk zal zijn!" De beys knalden weer tegen elkaar. thumb|L-Drago, of enkel schijn??"Maak het af" zei Ryuga koeltjes. Tot ieders verbazing kwam toch L-Drago tevoorschijn, of was dat enkel schijn? Het beest vloog naar de leeuw en verscheurde het met een enkele slag. De bey en Kyoya vlogen door het stadion en Ryuga had gewonnen. Toch juichde Tsuki niet, ze had zich herpakt en liep nu het veld op waar Ryuga zich lachend naar haar toe draaide als verwachting dat ze naar hem zou komen. Myuu zuchtte luid toen ze hem voorbij liep en hurkte naast Kyoya om zijn hand te pakken. Ze ging met haar hand door zijn haar en werd boos toen hij niet bewoog of iets zei. "Moest dat nou echt, Baka!?" zei ze half sarcastisch, half met oprechte tranen in haar ogen. Er viel een druppel op zijn wang en hij rilde. "Ja dat moest echt!" lachte hij. Tsuki verkocht hem een mep en net toen Kyoya uit verbazing iets wilde zeggen kuste ze hem en liet de rest dwaas toekijken. "En?" vroeg Myuu aan Tsuki. Ze keek naar beneden; "Hij ligt in bed, ik heb een verband om gedaan." Myuu keek achterom naar de voordeur en Tsuki volgde haar blik. "Is hij nog stees niet terug?" vroeg ze en Myuu schudde haar hoofd. "Het spijt me" en ze knuffelde haar. Aki kwam binnengewandeld en ook zij knuffelde Myuu tot er opeens iets doordrong. "Myuu, wie was die bey eigenlijk?" Myuu keek naar het plafond en begon te vertellen: thumb|left|Myuu, denkend aan haar verleden "Jullie weten waarschijnlijk al dat wij wezen zijn. Ons dorp werd aangevallen door een vijandelijk leger en ook onze ouders kwamen daarbij om. We konden nog net Ryuto redden door de smeekbedes van onze moeder, zij offerde haar leven voor dat van Ryuto. Ryuga ging op zoek naar onze vader, hij was dood aan het bloeden en wist dat hij het niet zou halen dus liet hij Ryuga zijn bey na. Hydra L-Drago. Ryuga weigerde de bey te gebruiken omdat het hem pijn deed aan vader te denken dus later vond hij zijn ware bey terug: L-Drago. Die trainde hij en hij werd sterk. Ik vond het vreemd dat hij nu Hydra gebruikte..." Door die laatste zin werd ze terug uit haar gedachten gehaald en ze begon na te denken. Tsuki en Aki keken met grote ogen naar Myuu, helemaal onder de indruk van haar verhaal. Plotseling stak ze haar vinger in de lucht als teken dat ze het gevonden had. "Hij moet je wel érg leuk vinden! Is er iets gebeurt waar wij niets van weten?" en ze glimlachte scheef terwijl ze een wenkbrauw optrok. Tsuki deed een stap naar achteren met haar handen in de lucht en werd rood van schaamte. "Absoluut niet!!" loog ze snel en ze was hevig haar hoofd aan het schudden terwijl ze terug haar normale bleke kleur kreeg. "Mmmhh" zei Myuu alleen maar en ze vertrokken naar de keuken. Tsuki besloot naar Kyoya te gaan kijken. Ze deed de deur open en zag hem al rechtop zitten in zijn bed uit het raam kijkend. Ze kuchte even om hem te laten weten dat ze binnenkwam en hij keek recht in haar ogen. "Het spijt me, van alles!" snikte ze. Hij legde een arm om haar heen en kuste haar zachtjes, ze was weer waar ze hoorde te zijn... thumb|left|251px|Waar kan Ryuga zijn? Categorie:Love Categorie:Tsuki